


gimme love

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: every morning. every night. every fucking day.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	gimme love

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this don’t @ me

“mmm,” kelsey mumbles when she feels cody’s lips trail soft kisses along the back of her naked shoulders and up to the nape of her neck.

“are you awake?” his voice is deep and rough the way it always is early in the morning. he sounds half-asleep but as she presses against him, she realizes that his body most certainly is not.

a soft moan escapes her lips, and her core clenches in need, it's absolutely ridiculous that she wants him this badly first thing in the morning but she does.

every morning. every night. every fucking day.

kelsey would ask herself when she'd become like this but that would require too much mental energy, and all her brain cells are currently occupied with getting cody inside her.

his teeth scrape against her skin and his hips make an experimental push against her lower back. the arm that her head's currently resting on, moves to her chest and his fingers flick at her right nipple. kelsey sighs, a sleepy smile on her lips.

“what got you so worked up?” she teases. she can feel his laugh against her ear and it makes her feel all warm and soft inside. it's always so good to hear cody laugh.

he doesn't reply and just groans against her skin. kelsey pants softly as his fingers tug and pull at her nipples until they're sensitive. every touch to her bare skin, and every push of his erection into her ass, makes her ache in agonizing need.

“what are you gonna do about it?” he laughs.

“i want you, now.” she whines and pushes back against cody’s erection.

kelsey's breath rushes out of her as he lifts her leg over his hip, and slides into her in one smooth motion.

“jesus, cody.” 

a whimper escapes cody’s lips, as she stretches to fit him properly. his arm locks around her waist, holding her up against his body. kelsey’s fingers grip the sheets, cody’s filling her so good and she relishes in the feeling.

“fuck,” cody groans into her ear. “baby, you're soaking,” he grunts, slowly moving his hips against hers. kelsey squeezes her eyes shut as he drags on her inner walls on the way out.

“cody,” her hand laces with his that's attached to her breast. she looks down at their joined fingers and sighs loudly, feeling intoxicated. he feels good. really fucking good. 

“kelsey?” he sounds strangled and kelsey loves knowing that he's just as affected as she is.

“yes,” she gasps, “yes, yes, yes.” she would feel ashamed of her neediness if she wasn't so into it. 

cody chuckles softly against her ear, sounding as high as kelsey feels. “you're dripping, babe,” he whispers. he grabs her hips as he thrusts into her. “this all for me?”

“god,” she pants. she bites her lip and squeezes her muscles around him. her lips curl into a grin when cody pulls her against him and a primal growl lets loose against her ear.

“do that again,” he warns, “and i won't be held responsible for my actions.”

it's cute that he thinks he's in charge when in reality she's the one who lets him take control. she squeezes him again in spite and laughs softly when he flips her onto her stomach, and pins both of her hands above her head. 

“is this okay?” he breathes softly. he's always so careful and caring. she loves him so much for it.

she nods into the pillow but cody's not having it. he cups her chin and makes her look at him. “i'm good, i promise.”

she licks her lips and wiggles her ass against his flush hips, making him roll his eyes and smirk. cody's fingers tighten around her wrists and he pulls out, only to slam his dick inside of her again. kelsey gasps into the pillow. 

he kisses along her shoulders and neck, his teeth scraping her skin. his dick twitches inside her and kelsey pushes back, encouraging him to move. cody scrambles onto his knees and kelsey knows he's appreciating the view of him stretching her out by the way he's panting and cursing.

he palms her ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the firm flesh. one of kelsey's hands remain above her head while the other grips the back of his neck, pulling him toward her. his lips cover hers and kelsey shrieks into his mouth when one of his hands slide to her front to rub her clit.

his dick reaches that spot inside her that never fails to drive her insane and with the ways his fingers are tugging and pulling on her bundle of nerves, she's very close to coming. cody slows his thrusts, coming to a stop completely.

she pulls her lips from him with a gasp. “cody?”

“beg me,” he growls.

“no way,” she huffs. his fingers leave her clit and kelsey grips the sheets in frustration.

“come on, babe. you know you wanna come. i will let you. all you have to do is ask.” he has the nerve to put on the soft voice that never fails to turn her on.

he rolls his hips into her ass and she whimpers, he feels good. swallowing the lump in her throat, and her pride, she groans, “please. i wanna come. please, cody, make me come.”

his hips snap against hers and his fingers return to her clit, flicking the nub almost mercilessly. she clenches around him and his teeth ghost her neck. 

“i'm- i gonna... i-”

“i know, baby, i know. let go for me, i got you.” he strokes her curly hair and kisses her neck “come for me, babe.”

kelsey's eyes squeeze shut as she clenches around him again. cody works her through her orgasm, fingers flicking her clit to prolong her pleasure. he’s gasping and groaning, and kelsey knows he's close.

“i'm close.”

“don’t pull out.” she pants with a slightly delirious smile on her lips, and she gasps in content at the feeling of him filling her up.

cody collapses on top of her, then after a few seconds to recover rolls off of her. she turns her head to the side to see him slap a hand over his eyes. 

“fuck,” he pants.

“yeah,” she agrees.

his green eyes flit to hers. “you good?”

her lips curl into a smile. “mhm.”

he smiles. “i love you.” 

her eyelashes flutter at him and she gives him a warm big smile. “i love you more,” she whispers. cody throws an arm around her shoulder and pulls her onto his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
